god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yubel
Yubel, also known as the True Devil, is ultimately and indirectly the true antagonist of the entire God of Wars series and is also the incredibly powerful demon who killed the heavenly god priestess, Alena, and whose soul with whom she continuously battles within the Destiny Orb. Yubel was also the demon who used and manipulated the Auditor into collecting all of the Destiny Orb's shards in order to free himself from the orb. Yubel was created from only the most powerful ancient demons who formed into one demon in order to kill Alena. As the True Devil, Yubel came to be known as the creator of all eternal darkness who brought extreme chaos and defied the worlds of heaven and earth, willing to destroy and take over for himself. Yubel's true form is much more monstrous. History During the Story Yubel is first seen early in the series as the mummified corpse of an unnamed but massive demon. He is the demon who fought and died with the ancient priestess Alena hundreds of years ago. Later in the series, the demon's name is revealed to be Yubel, and the Auditor helps him manifest in physical form so that Yubel can help him complete the Destiny Orb. Yubel seems to fear Elizabeth's spiritual power and orders the Auditor to kill her to prevent her from purifying him. Yubel's first mission after coming to life is to defile and obtain Deimos' shard but he is obstructed by Jesus, whose sword Yubel fears, as it had enough purification powers to kill him. The Auditor used enough of the almost complete Destiny Orb's dark energy combined with his own powers to recreate Yubel's demonic humanoid appearance which appears to be a fake body and soul of himself in order to combat and distract Hank's team and Jesus. As the demon grows stronger from the power of the defiled Destiny Orb, Yubel then summons himself as a demon with a giant face as his second form in order to manipulate and possess Deimos. He succeeds in kidnapping Deimos, made unconscious by Yubel's defilement of his shard, and severely injures Sanford and Shinobi, who tried to stop the demon. He remained in control of Deimos, tormenting the soldier with visions of his past, until Deimos managed to awaken and break free of Yubel. Deimos then attempted to drive the face demon from his body, even at the cost of his own life. Yubel curses him and fights back until being slashed by Jesus, who has returned after realizing he was tricked. Jesus attempts to kill Yubel but he escapes at the last moment, having hidden his essence in Shinobi, who he poisoned. Yubel then appears inside the Auditor's enormous body in the final battle, possessing Tricky and trying to kill Hank, Jesus and a powerless Sanford. Jesus mocks him, taunting Tricky was the worst person to possess and Yubel finds Tricky fighting back at his control. He is driven from Tricky's body and after trying to take over Hank, is apparently killed by Jesus with the purifying powers of his Binary Sword. Soon after the Auditor takes away the remainder of Shinobi's sacred orb shards and fuses them with the Destiny Orb itself, Yubel immediately gains more strength and was able to resurrect his third initial form as a very large armored demon who proves to be extremely powerful and far more capable of outmatching any of the protagonists in a face to face duel. It took a great amount of energy and effort in order to stun the demon itself but it was not long until the protagonists realized that they must combine their spiritual energies with their weapons in order to truly destroy Yubel. With the combined might of the Buster Blade, Binary Sword and the Staff of Despair, the combined energy proved to be powerful enough to ultimately obliterate Yubel, again presumably killing him for good. However, Yubel is not completely dead, as he is still connected to the Destiny Orb itself, with his spirit still in combat with Alena inside the Orb. Hank, Jesus and Tricky inadvertently dive into the Orb and encounters a giant dragon-like demon. Possibly unknown to the protagonists, this is the true Yubel, still living and battling within the Orb. Hank slices him immediately with the Buster Blade, and he is split into the many demons that formed him. With the Auditor having finally fully completed the Destiny Orb with Deimos' shard and completely defiling it, it gave Yubel the ultimate power he desired after many millennia and attempted to break free from the Orb while using the Auditor as his pawn. When this was stated, Yubel's true plan is finally realized - he manipulated the Auditor through the Orb in order to replace himself with the Auditor, thus freeing himself from the Orb in the process, leaving him free to unleash total destruction upon the world once again, with no one to stop him. Realizing of his true intentions, the Auditor becomes enraged and decides turn against towards at an unsurprised Yubel, as he foretold that the Auditor would soon discover of his plans and that the purifying light inside his human heart would shift towards making him fight towards his own good will. As Hank, Jesus, Tricky and the Auditor all turn against Yubel, he regenerates his true body and breaks free from the Orb along with the protagonists, leading them into an epic battle to the death. A long and tiresome battle engages between the True Devil and the portagonists. Recalling of how their Universal Weapons were originally parts of the ultimate superweapon, the protagonists gather their weapons together, forging them into the one ancient superweapon created from the Higher Powers. With this in hand, Hank uses its ultimate power to purify and destroy the Destiny Orb and obliterating Yubel in the process, leading to his ultimate and final death. With the great demon dead, the everlasting battle between the sacred realms have now finally obtained peace and the superweapon fulfilled its purpose, leaving it to divide itself as the weapons of its former wielders. With Yubel and the Destiny Orb gone, the Auditor was now finally purified and reverts into his soul along with his Nakusaiga which were both absorbed into Jesus' Binary Sword. By the end of the series, it is clear that Yubel is indirectly responsible for almost everything terrible that happened in the whole story. Ultimately, he is the true ''(along with the Orbl itself) and most dangerous villain, as he is the indirect reason the Destiny Orb exists at all and everything going wrong throughout the entire story, as a result of the many struggles for the Orb, or the Orb's own plans to keep the battles between good and evil going inside of it, ultimately leads back to him and his desire to destroy Alena. Physical Appearance While he is an amalgamation of demons forming as a gigantic demonic dragon-like demon in the Destiny Orb, his second incorporeal form is that of a disembodied dark face with blood red demonic eyes along with gigantic fangs and red scars appearing on his cheeks. When he manifested in the living world through the Auditor's flesh, he made his first initial appearance as a humanoid demon with a red facial cross and scars appearing throughout his body. He also had giant blades protruding from his back and was given a set of armour. His arms and feet resembled much to that of a true demon and most of the time, his hands transformed into three sharp tendrils. As the body did not truly belong to him, he could deconstruct it back into the parts he borrowed from the Auditor, keeping only the head in its form so he can speak. His third form consisted of a giant armored demon with giant demonic sword. His size was relatively comparable to that of a Mag Agent and his general appearance resembled somewhat to Hank in his god form. Yubel's true form inside the Destiny Orb was perhaps the most powerful enemy and demon ever encountered in the series. His true form consisted of a giant fiend-looking demon with pink skin partially covered in black adamant armor, he also had claws and horns appearing from his head and throughout his body. He possessed sixteen eyes with two dragon heads appearing from his shoulders, each fused with a human face on their heads along with another human face attached to his chest and eyes on his knees. Each pair of eyes and faces possessed different powers as some of them were seen projecting impenetrable barriers or used to destruct their opponents with their demonic energy or even used to paralyze and possess their enemies by simply looking into their souls. Yubel was also able to fly with his two pairs of wings and was so evil that most of his enemies couldn't go near him as his energy could leave them paralyzed and unable to move. Personality As the embodiment of darkness of the Destiny Orb (and the indirect reason it exists), Yubel is pure evil, perhaps even more so than the Auditor himself. He views every other single being, living or not, as inferior to him, repeatedly calling Jesus and Tricky weak and disliking any comparisons of him to the Auditor as he was originally a half demon. He sneers at courage and self-sacrifice as seen when badly injuring Sanford and Shinobi, taunting Shinobi for absorbing Yubel's deathly poison to save Deimos from him and sneering that he will die. He is also sadistic, promising Sanford he will return his former companion as a corpse once he is through with him. However, like traditional villains, his arrogance makes him underestimate his opponents, which usually costs him the battle. Powers and Abilities As the sole creator of darkness and the reason for evil ever being existed into the world, Yubel was by far the greatest challenge ever encountered by any character in the series, regardless of their strength and combat abilities. His evil spiritual powers were so great that only the most powerful soldiers and warriors with great spiritual energies of light could battle him or any of his other body forms. * '''Immense Demonic Power': Representing the evil of the Destiny Orb, Yubel is extremely powerful, having backed both Hank, Jesus and Tricky in their god and demon forms respectively into a corner. His power appears to exceed even the Auditor's, calling himself a league far beyond his. * Shapeshifting: Yubel has the ability to transform a part or his entire body into a plethora of large, thick tentacles capable of deadly constriction as well as used for impaling enemies. Yubel has no definite form. Like the Auditor, he too, is an amalgamation of demons, briefly borrowing flesh from the Auditor to assume a physical form in the material world. * Immortality: Yubel shows incredible resilience on the battlefield, shrugging off a decapitation as if it was nothing and in his spirit form, is immune to all forms of physical combat. * Corruption: Yubel's darkness is so vast and dense that a simple stare corrupted and temporarily knocked out Sanford. * Possession: Yubel can possess another's body. He did this to Shinobi, Tricky, and almost succeeded in possessing Hank. * Toxic Gas: Yubel's toxic gas is one of the strongest if not the strongest in the entire series. His toxic gas is strong enough to seriously injure Jesus who is very much immune to poison and is of course fatal to humans. His toxic gas almost kills the Shinobi who, if not for Yubel fleeing from Jesus through the demon ninja, would have certainly died. * Regeneration: Yubel's true form and his previous incorporeal forms are able to regenerate within a matter of seconds, or his body parts can simply grow into terrifying demons of their own, as demonstrated when Hank attacks him with the Buster Blade to finally kill and end his life for good riddance inside the Destiny Orb. Weapons Although Yubel did not possess any sort of weapon in his true demonic form, he had enough use from his own flesh in his body. One of his most useful weapon features were with of his eyes and faces, as they each represented a special power used to killing his enemies with ease. * Facial Eyes: The three eyes that are placed on Yubel's head are used for the sole purpose of his ability to see and even allow to see through the darkness. * Giant Chest Eye: Yubel possessed a giant looking eyeball embedded in his chest with a dark red pupil. It had the ability to fully possess someone within a matter of moments as long it stared into the darkness of one's soul. * Chest Face: A giant human looking face is also clearly seen right below the chest eye. It was usually seen giving out toxic gas as a way to keep Yubel's enemies at bay, especially to the ones who may pose as a critical threat and interference to Yubel's plans. It was also occasionally seen projecting powerful demonic energy blasts. * Twin Dragon Heads: As a demon who was formed from powerful ancient demons, Yubel also had twin dragon heads which protruded from his shoulders. These dragons served as a major weapon for Yubel as they served many different purposes. Their main function was to create powerful waves of demonic attacks. * Twin Dragons' Human Faces: Once again, Yubel also had human faces embedded within the heads of the two dragons. Their main difference was they were not able to attack, but together they were able to project an impenetrable barrier, perhaps one of the most strongest barriers observed in the series. The barrier was powerful enough to even defend Yubel from even the most powerful attacks of different types. It contained the abilities to deflect, absorb, or act simply the ultimate shield Yubel used. * Knee Eyes: Two giant blue coloured eyes were seen on Yubel's knees, one on each knee respectively. They had the ability to paralyze Yubel's enemies (if they were powerful enough to even battle near him) and render them unable to move, making them a major target for Yubel to kill.